


Dearest Friend

by dreamingkass



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Short, Short & Sweet, got the idea from that one audio on tiktok, their ages are up to you i guess, they’re so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingkass/pseuds/dreamingkass
Summary: Killua finally decided to tell Gon about the feelings he’s kept hidden for so long.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Dearest Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this drabble was so short. This is based off that one audio on TikTok that literally every killugonist has heard. It’s not a very unique idea, but I was really feeling the need to write. I hope you like it!

Struggling to keep himself composed, Killua clenched his jaw and tightened his fists. He thought he was ready to confess—he genuinely did—but now that he stood before Gon under the stars, his legs began to tremble and his fingers started twitching as a ball of nerves settled in the pit of his stomach.

Gon was gazing deeply into his eyes, hazel orbs glowing under the serene moonlight. Killua shuddered at the thought of staring into them for the rest of his life, cliché as the idea was.

Clearing his throat, Killua looked away and stared at the grass below his shoes. His pale skin, once so fair it could match the color of snow, turned crimson in seconds.

“Killua? Why aren’t you saying anything?” Gon asked, confusion easily noticeable in the tone of his voice.

Killua wanted to scream. The way Gon managed to tear him into pieces by simply existing was insanely frustrating, yet here he was, drowning in a stream of elation all at once.

The flushing boy then desperately turned his head back towards his friend, sucking in a deep, needed breath.

“Gon, this is going to sound weird and I don’t know how to say this, but I…”

His best friend raised his eyebrows, waiting expectantly for an answer. “You…?” He questioned, wanting the ex-assassin to finish his sentence.

_ You can do it. Just do it. You’ve been through so many terrifying situations, why are you hesitating now? _

“I want to ruin our friendship,” Killua finally proclaimed, tucking his fists in the openings of his shorts quite aggressively.

“Killua! Why would you say that?” Gon asked in disbelief, utterly upset at the other boy’s statement. Before he could continue protesting, Killua shook his head and glanced at him for a split moment before frankly saying, “Idiot...I meant that I want to be more than friends.”

Seconds ticked by and no one said a word. The crickets outside took over the silence, Killua’s heart squeezing painfully in his chest. He was on the verge of regretting his decision until he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

The grip was tight, and when he finally looked up permanently, he became breathless at the sight before him.

Gon’s eyes sparkled, a hue of red covering his slightly freckled cheeks. The corners of his lips were turned upwards, his endearing smile shining brightly under the starry, night sky.

“Killua,” He said his name softly, voice sweet and kind, “I want you to say it clearly so I know it’s really true. Do you…?”

“I want us to be lovers instead,” He stated confidently, voice still and unwavering.

At that, Gon’s grin widened. He moved his arms to wrap themselves around his best friend, giggles escaping his now slightly parted lips.

“What...What’s the matter with you?” Killua stuttered, flustered at the physical attention he was receiving. He was shaking in his hold as a thousand bombs of happiness exploded within his body, unknowingly shedding a few tears in the process. 

“I just...I love you so much!” Gon confessed, giddy and jumpy as he held him tightly.

Killua couldn’t believe his ears. Gon? Loving  _ him _ ? In a non-platonic, romantic way? It sounded like a dream...maybe he  _ was  _ dreaming.

His mind failed him, and he dubiously inquired out loud, “Is this a dream?”

Gon snorted right beside his face, his mellow and rich laughter melting his body on the inside. At the pure sound, a few more tears rolled down Killua’s face as he realized this was all real. 

Coming to terms with the fact that Gon truly loved him, he murmured, “Me too...I love you, too, Gon…”

The rest of the night was followed by endless cuddles, soft hand holding, and once in a while a small peck on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
